


监考及其段子集

by bmdxc



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmdxc/pseuds/bmdxc
Summary: 现代AU，学校设定
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU，学校设定

【刺客信条】监考及其段子集（上）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bab1da4)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_b99ec10)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【刺客信条】监考及其段子集（上）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_b99ec55)

考试的时候脑的，本来想写个段子集……扶额，明天继续更新，争取一天完结成段子集！这只是段子集的前情提要！现在出场人物只有Altair和Ezio~

完美度过考试月哈哈哈地狱结束了好爽，狂喜乱舞，大家快许愿我说不定头昏脑涨就答应了！

  


  


Altair在一家刺客学校当老师。这学校学员很少，老师也只有他一个，而且因为太严厉，好不容易毕业的人全都自动把自己送去Altair看不到的远方，别说回来做老师了，留校继续进修的都没有。

这几届学生不行，Altair摸索着信箱，无奈的叹了口气。

所以当摸到一封求职信的时候，Altair非常惊喜。他以常人难有的速度回函告知了笔试安排时间，并暗自决定监考的时候带自己最喜欢的那个作者，只要对方不是不学无术到无可救药，他就放水放成碧海汪洋。

但他有一些事情没料到。

来应聘的人看着很年轻也不缺钱，托着下巴看着他拆试卷，目不转睛的样子仿佛是个认真可靠的人，但等Altair一板一眼的宣读完考试纪律并把卷子放到他桌子上后，他也看都没看一眼卷子，只是依然盯着Altair这个监考老师瞧。

“Auditore先生，”Altair提醒他：“你可以开始作答了。”

“哦，”他心不在焉的瞄了一眼卷子，随手把姓名填上了，“Ezio。”

“……？”

“叫我Ezio，这平凡的名字从你嘴里说出才有了意义。”他笑着说道，弯起的眼角荡漾着夏日的湖光。Altair站在讲台后沉默片刻，体贴的说道：“你只有一个半小时。”

“没问题，”Ezio自信的说道，Altair非常欣慰他未来的新同事虽然有职场性骚扰的嫌疑但似乎非常博学。“我一道也不会。”

Altair：“……你说什么？”

“哦，这个我会。”Ezio把卷子翻了翻，指着简答说：“伤口坚定这个容易……伪造自杀的八种方式我就不太行了，不过大概也能写上一点。但是毒药识别……写拉丁语学名？你认真的？”

Altair再次陷入了沉默，注意到Ezio开始哼着情歌在卷子角落画玫瑰，他才啪的合上自己的书，捏着鼻梁说道：“好歹把卷子答完，现在不是面试环节不要提问了！”

“我还能进入面试环节？”Ezio挺诧异，一边歪头看他手里的书名一边开始折叠答题纸，“恩培多克勒？那是什么？”

“你是来踢馆的？”Altair面无表情的问，实则已经开始摸袖剑。Ezio垂着眼睛认认真真的叠着那份可怜的答题纸，随口说道：“当然不，虽然是我父亲要求我来的，也对灵魂工作者这种职业不怎么感兴趣，但是，”他拿起那支新鲜出炉的玫瑰晃了晃，笑得像个约到了舞会女王的高中生，“我对你挺有兴趣的，老师。”

“你不是我的学生。”

“那有机会做你的同事吗？”

“从你现在的答题进度来看，没有。”Altair漠然道。

“理论有什么意思，想知道我的水平，我们可以打一场。”他暧昧的笑了笑，“无论何时，无论何地。”

……Altair陷入了剧烈的挣扎。他们学校，不，他的学校的确很缺教师资源，一个人带那帮小兔崽子简直各种意义上的身心俱疲，有人帮忙哪怕打杂也是好的——但问题是就算他真的招Ezio进来似乎也并不能缓解这种身体精神上的双重压力啊？

他还在沉思，另一边Ezio已经把试卷变成了一只白鸽，哼着不知名的意大利语情歌将它扔向了Altair。“我的心就像这可爱的小生灵，”

“衔着橄榄枝？”Altair眼疾手快的将它捏成了一团废纸。

“向你祈求爱的谷粒。”Ezio幽幽的叹了口气，“然后你就把我的心捏碎了。”

“……Ezio，”Altair深吸一口气，下了极大决心般说道：“明天下午三点来面试。”

冲着这个……暗器投射力度，他再考虑一下。

  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)[监考](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%91%E8%80%83)  


  
热度: [191](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_b99ec55)  
评论: [8](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_b99ec55)  


  
[2016-07-07](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_b99ec55)

评论(8)

热度(191)

  1. [](https://yyxq2333.lofter.com/) [燕京没有水](https://yyxq2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://eryueganxiang.lofter.com/) [楼楠](https://eryueganxiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) [听取呱声一片yu](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) [时年](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://eayishengtui.lofter.com/) [TOC](https://eayishengtui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) [梅茶切片](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://69182548.lofter.com/) [魔法☆梅莉](https://69182548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://mujiurfgdsl.lofter.com/) [(•͈◇•͈〃✿)](https://mujiurfgdsl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) [黑色](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://yee040506.lofter.com/) [脆皮星人](https://yee040506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://dangshizhidaoshixunchang455.lofter.com/) [当时只道是寻常](https://dangshizhidaoshixunchang455.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) [黑框眼镜](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://15672021.lofter.com/) [Aria](https://15672021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yxm519.lofter.com/) [嗨你好啊](https://yxm519.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) [楸锦](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://eternal933.lofter.com/) [Dr.Aruger](https://eternal933.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://eternal933.lofter.com/) [Dr.Aruger](https://eternal933.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) [一只晟](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) [Tirwe](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://fushengnandeshiqinghuan025.lofter.com/) [半山寒色。](https://fushengnandeshiqinghuan025.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://zhongxue353.lofter.com/) [鍾血](https://zhongxue353.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://zhongxue353.lofter.com/) [鍾血](https://zhongxue353.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) [Le soleil](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://heiye358.lofter.com/) [黑业狮皇](https://heiye358.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://chaiyujun609.lofter.com/) [柴佬儿](https://chaiyujun609.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://chaiyujun609.lofter.com/) [柴佬儿](https://chaiyujun609.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yizhimengmengdechenxijiang.lofter.com/) [可可若兮](https://yizhimengmengdechenxijiang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) [红豆汤圆](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://xinyun817.lofter.com/) [同分异构体](https://xinyun817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) [一只狐狸](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://chayatea.lofter.com/) [殁芒茶](https://chayatea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜  
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	2. 【刺客信条】监考及其段子集（中上）-菜_行过死荫之地

【刺客信条】监考及其段子集（中上）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bd14af2)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bab7c53)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【刺客信条】监考及其段子集（中上）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bbd5b25)

[上](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_b99ec55)

……我一定不会写成九品中正制的（握拳）等我把眼药水开到手！

哦对了，最后那道题大家可以答一答答对了有奖哈哈哈

  


学校里多了一个新老师，这可是个大新闻。学生们奔走相告，引颈以待，急迫的想要知道自己之后的生活是不是要变成地狱X2。

但完全不是啊！！上过他课的女生狂喜乱舞的揪住同伴肩膀，并下意识给了她一个背摔：他简直是个天使，这就是我想说的！

她的同伴稳稳站好，然后回敬了她一击飞踢：我也去上课了我当然知道。

一个地狱里的天使，这比黑夜里的光显眼多了，并且更加充满救赎的味道。他们上Altair的课时，都自我催眠自己是受苦受难的耶稣和门徒；当切回Ezio的课后，所有人都是无忧无虑的亚当和夏娃，就算他用粉笔打人剧痛也没人在乎。

Altair认为这种气氛很不好，很不刺客，但他暂时没力气管这么多。现在的他正品尝苦果，写成论文那就是“一时疏忽在办公室放进来一个意大利人到底多么恐怖”。

“早上好我的珍珠，”Ezio满面春风的走进办公室，将一朵还带着水珠的不知名花放到了Altair桌子上，“今天也要继续上长剑对战？”

正在擦剑的Altair顿了一下，破天荒的放下手里的武器拿起了那朵小花。Ezio立刻倒退回来，倚在格栏上高兴的问道：“喜欢？”

“喜欢。”Altair如实回答，“它的根可以淬毒。你在哪摘的？”

“我家——让我想想，我这个月都没安排，而且我一个人住——”

“你家有萃取器吗？”

“……没有。”

“做个交易，”Altair拿着花，抬头认真的看他。“帮我取一些种子，大概是下个月中旬下籽到时候我会提醒你的，只要你带来了种子，我就帮你……”

“帮我追求你？”

“帮你拿教师资格证。”Altair动了动嘴角。

“这种非法学校竟然可以挂资格证？”Ezio长长地叹了口气，“你是什么职位？我们可以写同一种职业，就像另一种意义的在一起。”

“哲学。”

“我还是考体育类吧。”

Ezio如此受欢迎，以至于大家都以为自己不会更喜欢他了，直到他第一次在学校监督考试。

副监考邵君同学在认真分发试卷后，眼睁睁看着Ezio随便拖了个椅子坐在门口，拿着Altair编写的内部教材往膝盖上一扣，轻松道：“写吧，我帮你们看着巡考，大家考试加油。”

语毕，便冲呆滞的同学们灿烂一笑，真的去捕捉巡考身影去了。

他怎么可以这么好？上次试图打暗号结果被Altair掰断手指的同学缓缓在桌子上无声的敲了敲。

这件事，必然只有上帝才知道。另一人庄重地回答他。

邵君揉了揉阵痛不已的额头，走到Ezio面前看他手里的书，“这样不太好吧。”

“作弊是人生必然经历的一个阶段。”Ezio心不在焉的回答道。

“可Altair只认可不会被他发现的作弊。”邵君想了想，举了个例子，“比如把小抄写在超短裙下面。”

Ezio被逗乐了，“那为什么大家不都这么干？”

“动作太大还是会被打断手，有的时候腿也一并踩断。”邵君耸耸肩，“Altair老师天生对人类没什么怜悯心，所以大家才觉得他是地狱来的。”

“你们这里校医的技术很精湛啊？”Ezio由衷感叹。

“校医也是Altair老师。”

“他还有什么不会的？”

“生孩子？”

“难怪你能兼职助教。你听到巡考的脚步声了吗？”

“没……听到了。”

巡考当然就是Altair，这鬼学校之前也只有他一个老师。

“你刚刚是不是坐在门口？”他皱眉问道。

“那里看得比较全面，”Ezio面不改色的说道：“而且大家都很乖。”

“是吗？”Altair倚在讲台边上，随手折断了一截粉笔。随着这清脆的咔哒声，在场学生全部扔下纸笔，警惕的摆出了防卫的姿态。

Ezio：“……为什么没有家长投诉你？”

“因为他们的家长都是我老师带出来的。”他不轻不重的回答，随手打落了其中一名学生手里的纸条，“我说过很多次，携带小抄是最愚蠢的行为。”

“他的手看起来已经不能动了。”Ezio严肃。

“麻痹三个小时而已，我没有下重手。”他盯着他，“比起这个，我们更需要谈谈。”

“你的教育方针错的太离谱了。”

Altair沉默片刻，“如果我现在吻你你会说什么？”

“——导致他们作弊都这么容易被发现。”Ezio义正言辞的说道，瞬间扔出三截粉笔头。“竟然想趁着老师聊天的时候抄袭，胆子大得很啊。”

唯一听清了他们对话的邵君：“……什么？”

邵君的疑惑一直持续到某一天，她来办公室拿上好成绩的试卷。

看着瞬间分开的两个人，她的心里只有一句话：这破学校迟早要完。

康纳是这一届唯一可以毕业的学生，其他的要么半身不遂要么惨遭意外，只有他像头孤狼般坚强的挺了过来。

Ezio还是第一次监毕业考，十分稀奇的提前拆开了试卷，“你都出了什么考题？”

“比较有针对性的。”Altair瞪他一眼，侧身挡住了Connor的视线，继续向他宣布考场纪律：“你有三十分钟答卷Ⅰ，一小时答卷Ⅱ，剩下三十分钟从我们嘴里挖出答案。”

Connor愣了一下，郑重点头，“我知道了。”

“Altair啊，你的卷子真的没问题？”

“你在质疑我的能力。”

“不不不，我绝没有这个意思，这只是适当异议，可卷Ⅰ这道姑姑、妈妈、爸爸和爷爷掉水里先救哪个的题目……你认真的？”

Altair瞟了一眼陷入呆滞的Connor，不紧不慢的说道：“我说了它比较有针对性。”

  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)[监考](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%91%E8%80%83)  


  
热度: [202](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bbd5b25)  
评论: [17](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bbd5b25)  


  
[2016-07-20](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bbd5b25)

评论(17)

热度(202)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://eryueganxiang.lofter.com/) [楼楠](https://eryueganxiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://puluowangsiyizhang.lofter.com/) [普罗旺斯议长](https://puluowangsiyizhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) [听取呱声一片yu](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) [时年](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) [梅茶切片](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://lingyulingyu576.lofter.com/) [翎语lingyu](https://lingyulingyu576.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://mujiurfgdsl.lofter.com/) [(•͈◇•͈〃✿)](https://mujiurfgdsl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) [黑色](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) [黑色](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) [黑手套](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) [黑手套](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://56257399.lofter.com/) [我从出生起就喜欢猫屋了](https://56257399.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) [黑框眼镜](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://fuguoz.lofter.com/) [Jamer ⑨](https://fuguoz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://15672021.lofter.com/) [Aria](https://15672021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://liangrubaizhou537.lofter.com/) [亮如白昼](https://liangrubaizhou537.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) [楸锦](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://lessnier.lofter.com/) [Unknown](https://lessnier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) [NaMe看文专用号](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) [一只晟](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) [Tirwe](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://fushengnandeshiqinghuan025.lofter.com/) [半山寒色。](https://fushengnandeshiqinghuan025.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://tianyinnianhua.lofter.com/) [拾玖](https://tianyinnianhua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://baishuangjituizi.lofter.com/) [白霜缀横枝](https://baishuangjituizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://540hgb.lofter.com/) [洛舒](https://540hgb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) [Le soleil](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://heiye358.lofter.com/) [黑业狮皇](https://heiye358.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://xlsldrdxdmfmrm.lofter.com/) [鸥阳](https://xlsldrdxdmfmrm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://qiancixue.lofter.com/) [鸽子精](https://qiancixue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yizhimengmengdechenxijiang.lofter.com/) [可可若兮](https://yizhimengmengdechenxijiang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) [红豆汤圆](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	3. 【刺客信条】监考及其段子集（中）-菜_行过死荫之地

【刺客信条】监考及其段子集（中）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bf579b0)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bece6df)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【刺客信条】监考及其段子集（中）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bed9033)

[中上](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bbd5b25)

象征性的发个更新，乐高拼完了，应该可以试试日更或者隔日更了……

  


  


考场的气氛又紧张又无聊，尤其当唯一的考生盯着卷Ⅰ二十分钟没下手的时候。

Ezio挺同情他的，小伙子人挺朴实，坦荡荡的由着安排一张小抄都没带，可惜就是家庭生活不大和睦，被Altair大魔王利用起来做压力考题，这要是一个心理脆弱没抗住从这跳楼了怎么办，作孽。

他忍不住看了一眼站在讲台上的Altair，没想到后者立刻领悟了他想要做什么，兼职一并颈上一划，眼神示意他敢插手就死定了。Ezio只好耸耸肩，表示自己又不知道正确答案，他只是单纯好奇，能不能科普一下出题背景？

Altair怀疑的瞪了他一会，还是甩给他一张叠得方方正正的纸。Ezio劈手接过，快速看完，不由对Connor投去无比怜悯的一瞥。

如果这届再没人毕业，那我们就连续四年没有毕业生了。Ezio写纸条给他。

Altair看了一眼，随手回复：我相信他。

Ezio忽然不那么同情Connor了。

半小时一到，Altair就撤走了卷Ⅰ，换上了卷Ⅱ。Ezio倾身围观，十分震惊。

他竟然答对了？！三道全对！

Altair：优秀的人总是经得起考验，不愧是我看好的学生。

Ezio站了一会，开始围着Connor绕圈。

Connor：“……”

Altair：“……”

Ezio：“♫”

Altair忍了一会，还是随着眼刀扔出了一把飞刀。Ezio稳稳地磕开小刀，任由它横切进Connor的桌子，做口型给他看：这叫考场干扰。

Connor目不斜视一心答题，仿佛考场并没有两名无聊的监考人员。

Altair翻了个白眼，冲他勾了勾手指。Ezio不明所以，挑起眉梢凑了上去，注视着他双唇阖动，无声说道：这才是正确的考场干扰。

他指尖结着厚茧，像阳光照耀在脸颊，坦率又炽热。他眼里闪着光，如溪水满涨的河岸，喧哗又轻柔。

Connor：……（想念自己的武器中）

“答得不错。”Altair把卷Ⅰ发还给他，若无其事的说道：“现在你可以提问了。”

“卷Ⅰ究竟有没有标准答案？”

“有，”Altair在Ezio身上摸了一把，找出一张纸来，“就是这个。”

“但不是只有一种答案。”Connor看了一眼趴在讲台上几乎睡着的Ezio，“我猜每个回答得分也不一样。”

“完全正确，恭喜你没有被个人恩怨蒙蔽双眼。”面对优秀的学生，Altair都没有那么爱嘲讽人了，“说说思路？为什么先救Haytham？”

“因为，”Connor顿了顿，“不快点，他就会被爷爷淹死在水里。题干条件是救尽可能多的人，所以正确的顺序是……”

“如果真的发生这件事你会怎么做？”Ezio好奇的偏头看他们。

Connor的回答非常冷酷：“他们都会游泳，救母亲一个就够了。”

Connor的确是高材生，各项成绩都非常优秀，但他依然可能毕不了业。

“在Altair面前隐藏行踪，”Ezio礼貌鼓掌，“加油，我在精神上支持你。”

Connor想了想，“Altair老师，如果通过这次考试，我希望能留校任教。”

Ezio：“……”

Altair：“……哦。”

Ezio：“……现在换主考还来得及吗？”

来不及，Altair眼神都变了，这垃圾学校是有多缺老师！

Connor正式入职，教师超过三人，一切走上正轨。

但学生们可不这么觉得。

“Ezio老师，”一名学生鼓起勇气举起了手，“您手上的……武器是不是戴错位置了？”

“没有，”Ezio和善的回答他：“而且这不是武器，是订婚戒指。”

学生们的战斗力最近提升到了顶峰，所有人都想知道Ezio到底和谁订婚了，然而Ezio的反侦查技术滴水不漏，这群年轻人在他手里还是太嫩。

直到有一天一名眼尖的学生发现从来不戴任何饰品的Altair颈间挂了一枚相同的戒指。

他们的疑问也伴随着战斗力提升到了顶峰。如果真的是Altair老师……他们也还有机会啊，万一Altair喜欢家暴呢。

Altair不喜欢家暴，他喜欢秀恩爱，甚至比Ezio还更能秀一些，经常塞上课的学生一嘴狗粮，一点都没有平日里的隐晦作风。

“大概是危机意识吧，所有人都不看好他和Ezio老师，还有下注几个月内分手的同学。”邵君上着分数，头也不抬的说道：“是的，公然聚赌那位，我说的就是你爷爷。”

Connor的爷爷Edward是一位传奇人物，据说从来没在学院培训过，是从其他不法行业转行过来的，身手了得，一能打十但莫名大不了二。本来退休了在家养花逗狗，得知孙子留校任教，毅然决然的来读老年大学玩。

Altair对此的意见是：白送钱为何不收，他违反校规扣的学分就换算成你的工资好了。

他的好友Aveline对此同情极了：“你要是穷到没饭吃可以来我们兄弟会蹭饭，或者就在两位导师身边吃吃狗粮。”

Connor心里苦，甚至想搬出教研室。婚姻是一道长长的桥梁，他在办公室这头，另一对在办公室那头。

他开始密切关注下一届有希望毕业的学生，并试图找到机会让对方也留校。

“Elise，你听我解释——”

“我们已经没可能了，Arno，分手对我们都好。”

Connor暗地给两人各自记上一分。

“Evie，你有没有看见我的怀表在哪？”

“它就在你兜里，谢谢。”

Connor默默给Evie记了两分。

“可我还是没找到啊？”

“你这个智商，要怀表有什么用，有了你也看不懂，是不是上下都找不到，时针分针都分不清？别摆这个表情，想揍你。”

Connor默默划掉了Evie的名字。

说到Arno，他其实很有天分，但总是一心扑在谈恋爱上，Altair打都拦不住。现在终于和青梅竹马的女朋友分手，Altair反而有点担心他从此一蹶不振堕落成狗。

“我是不是应该给他做做心理辅导？”Altair问。

Ezio设想了一下，觉得自己应该对身上那张教师证负责，“不不，这种事让我和Connor来就行了。”

想想他们两个在学生中的亲和力，Altair还算放心，但有一句话他必须要嘱咐：“不准喝酒。”尤其不能带着学生酗酒。

“那要怎么做心理辅导？”Ezio非常诧异。

“……催眠他什么的。”

沉默。

“也许我们应该找专业人士。”

Aveline：“我不兼职心理咨询师，不，我也不兼职通灵师！你们到底对我有什么误解？！”

  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)[监考](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%91%E8%80%83)  


  
热度: [133](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bed9033)  
评论: [8](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bed9033)  


  
[2016-08-06](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_bed9033)

评论(8)

热度(133)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) [听取呱声一片yu](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) [梅茶切片](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://guyuandong.lofter.com/) [ATJe](https://guyuandong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) [黑色](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://yxm519.lofter.com/) [嗨你好啊](https://yxm519.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://lessnier.lofter.com/) [Unknown](https://lessnier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) [NaMe看文专用号](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) [一只晟](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) [Tirwe](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://fushengnandeshiqinghuan025.lofter.com/) [半山寒色。](https://fushengnandeshiqinghuan025.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://zhongxue353.lofter.com/) [鍾血](https://zhongxue353.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://zhongxue353.lofter.com/) [鍾血](https://zhongxue353.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) [Le soleil](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://heiye358.lofter.com/) [黑业狮皇](https://heiye358.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://dsh-zq.lofter.com/) [今天学了什么呀](https://dsh-zq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://fengxiafeng.lofter.com/) [Tilapiaa](https://fengxiafeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) [红豆汤圆](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://xinyun817.lofter.com/) [同分异构体](https://xinyun817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) [一只狐狸](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://mao80mao1313.lofter.com/) [长安](https://mao80mao1313.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) [19241](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://14718035845.lofter.com/) [木漏れ日。](https://14718035845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) [若初若兒](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) [噩梨](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) [噩梨](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) [小罐猹，大师作](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) [一v一](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://qingyinianshao.lofter.com/) [溯白_没错我是话痨](https://qingyinianshao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) [唐小妹的茶](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://alicia-z794.lofter.com/) [阿利西亚](https://alicia-z794.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) [麦田里的麦狸](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://meiyouyanleidejunzi.lofter.com/) [Moros](https://meiyouyanleidejunzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://2422465179.lofter.com/) [Nine](https://2422465179.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://libaigegeshitianshi.lofter.com/) [incendiary](https://libaigegeshitianshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	4. 【刺客信条】监考及其段子集（中下）-菜_行过死荫之地

【刺客信条】监考及其段子集（中下）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cc71610)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cb755d9)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【刺客信条】监考及其段子集（中下）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cc0bcc1)

把这几天存在手机里的段子掏了掏，搬家好麻烦啊躺。

  


Ezio推门进来时，内心不禁油然而生一阵淡淡的惆怅。他绝不应该放任Altair布置心理咨询室的，现在这里不仅看起来像监狱，甚至还有点像鬼屋。

被他拽着领子一路拖来的Arno还在试图挣扎，哑着嗓子叫唤：“老师，我真的不需要心理辅导——”

他把Arno扔在椅子上，并毫不意外的发现这把椅子的原本用途应该是刑讯：“Arno啊，”Ezio试图表现得和善一点，“我和Altair，你自己选一个吧。”

“……谢谢老师的热心关怀，Altair老师事务繁忙不应该为我这样的小人物操心。”Arno显然受到了惊吓，遣词造句的方式都开始跑偏。

Ezio不慌不忙，又下了一剂猛药：“Altair可是很看好你的资质，还和你父亲商量过要你留在学校任教。”

Arno终于彻底醒了。

他们展开了一场深入灵魂的交谈，并且没有使用一滴酒精，可喜可贺。

目送Arno的身影消失在合上的门页外，Ezio不由仰头，注视着Altair从角落的房梁上跳下来，笑道：“他完全没有发现你？”

Altair关注的根本不是这个问题：“学校里哪来的酒？”

“呃……”

“你知道。”

“……对。”

Altair无声地瞪着他。

“好吧好吧，”Ezio投降般举起双手，“相信我不说你心中也有答案，有能力有货源最重要的是有胆量在校内走私的——”

“Edward，”Altair沉着脸，极其不爽地冷哼一声，“Connor知不知道这件事？”

好想趁机栽赃啊，Ezio遗憾地摇了摇头，又问：“你打算怎么解决？Connor估计管不住他爷爷。”

Altair重新恢复了面无表情：“叫他家长到学校来。”

Edward的家长？“Jennifer还是Haytham？”

叫家长这项古老的召唤技能一般情况下不会在刺客学校内出现，除非有学生病得要死或者已经身亡。所以当Jennifer见到翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上看书的Edward时，先是松了口气，然后才问道：“他又犯了什么事？”

……姑姑你这个又非常辛酸啊，Connor无声叹气，“爷爷在学校走私烟酒糖茶。”

沉默，Jennifer依然保持着非同寻常的冷静：“我记得我没有留一分零花钱，所有的钱都打到他饭卡里了。”并且饭卡不能提现，他的资金哪来的？

Connor：“……Haytham给的？”

Jennifer嗤之以鼻：“得了吧，他比Edward还穷，圣殿又不发他工资，每个月光是战损就够他头疼的。”

有这么惨？？Connor惊讶地挠了挠脸，转头看向Edward：“爷爷？”

沉迷手中垃圾小说的Edward头都没抬：“什么事？没事不要打扰我看书。”

Connor只好转头去看Jennifer。后者冷冷一笑，开口道：“猜出是谁提供了资金来很容易，只是不知道学校想要什么样的结果？”

Connor努力想了想：“做个合格的学生……？”

Jennifer：“……把人打成脑残来的比较快，你要考虑考虑吗？”

Altair接到处理结果时正在接待隔壁学校的代表。他一目十行地看完对Edward的处罚结果，随手将它转交给了对面的人：“真的不考虑一下将Edward转走？”

Haytham安静地喝了一口茶：“你想看他逼疯我还是我逼疯他？”

Altair站在自家教职员工和学校利益的角度想了想，诚恳道：“我更喜欢他把你们逼到破产。”

“敌对学校破产，这也是我想看到的。”

两人对视一眼，查尔斯搓了搓胳膊上忽然激起的寒毛。

“开个价吧。”

“人口买卖是违反法律的。”

“我这里不存在正当生意，不想出钱就请出门。”

“你不怕我把Shay扣在学校？”

“左右他的学籍在我手里，我不想让他毕业密涅瓦来求也没有用。”

“你对贵校的安保太有信心了。”

“偷东西？你对自己的那些学生有什么误解？”Altair嗤笑，“更不用说，我们新添了很多名教职员工。”

Haytham顿了顿，显然对这个消息感到些许意外：“我以为两人以上才担得起‘多’这个形容。”

“没有你的宝贝儿子我们的师资力量也很雄厚。”

Haytham礼貌地干笑了几声：“贵校有三年没有招收到任何一名新教师了吧，看来最近运气不差。”

“没有你们学校运气好，”Altair皮笑肉不笑，“苟延残喘到现在还没倒闭。”

“这个形容可当不得，论资金短缺……”Haytham意味深长地笑了起来，又在Altair发飙之前转移了话题：“不知道我们是否可以参观一下贵校最近‘雄厚的师资力量’？”

雄厚的师资力量此时正去迎接另一名被骗进来的师资力量。

“这里真是兄弟会学校？”

“有什么不对？”Ezio挑起眉梢，再次拿出照片确认了一下，“Miles？”

“你可以叫我Desmond，”看起来似乎才刚大学毕业的青年紧张地调整了一下背包带，想了想还是忍不住问了：“什么样的学校会在悬崖上？”

Ezio沉默半晌，反问：“谁推荐你来的？”

“没人推荐我来啊，我在报纸上看到招聘信息就打电话来了，报上名字对方就说我过了初试，接下来要过来参加面试……”他越说声音越低，注意到对方的脸色已经难看到天生带笑的眼睛都拯救不回来了，干脆闭嘴，又忍不住怀疑这所学校是不是有什么问题。

难道是拐卖人口的？或者精神病院？

“父母健在？”

“是啊……不过有一段时间没见了。”

“你听没听说过Altair这个名字？”Ezio硬邦邦地问。

“没听说过……这是面试的一部分？”Desmond疑惑地看着他，又忍不住四处张望打量四周，“这个峭壁……学生不会掉下去？”

“掉下去活该。”Ezio没好气地翻了个白眼，完全不明白Altair为什么会招这样一个明显什么都不知道的人回来，再看对方那张脸……除了私生子他想不到第二个解释了！

说来对方好像和自己也有点神似……咳，这不重要。

邵君带着两个抱着作业的学生经过他们时，本来只普通地点了点头，直到她注意到Ezio身后的Desmond，脸上的表情忽然端不住了。

“这是你和Altair的私生子？！”

她太震惊了，以至于连老师这个尊称都忘记加上。

Ezio：“……不，不是。”

Desmond：“……什，什么？”

Desmond还没正式入职，就经历了一次惨无人道的围观。以至于当他走进办公室时，都还有几分惊魂未定心惊胆战。

“这里不会就是那所传说中的……”

“传说中？”Ezio挑起眉梢，心情颇好。“所以你对兄弟会和刺客还是有一定了解的？”

“……我现在辞职还来得及吗？”

“理论上来说你还没有进行正式入职评测，不过你觉得，那位让你来面试的人会轻易放你走？”

“我有四五年没有接受过训练，除了本科职业和调酒什么都不会。”

“本科职业是什么？”

“餐饮管理。”

Ezio：“你走不了了。”

  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)[监考](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%91%E8%80%83)  


  
热度: [174](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cc0bcc1)  
评论: [11](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cc0bcc1)  


  
[2016-10-27](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cc0bcc1)

评论(11)

热度(174)

  1. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) [听取呱声一片yu](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://kafeicha083.lofter.com/) [KATE](https://kafeicha083.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) [梅茶切片](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://chensidemaomi.lofter.com/) [沉思的猫咪](https://chensidemaomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://mujiurfgdsl.lofter.com/) [(•͈◇•͈〃✿)](https://mujiurfgdsl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://zidingxiang190.lofter.com/) [紫丁香](https://zidingxiang190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://zidingxiang190.lofter.com/) [紫丁香](https://zidingxiang190.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) [黑色](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) [黑手套](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) [黑手套](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://yee040506.lofter.com/) [脆皮星人](https://yee040506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) [NaMe看文专用号](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) [一只晟](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) [Tirwe](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://fushengnandeshiqinghuan025.lofter.com/) [半山寒色。](https://fushengnandeshiqinghuan025.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://aque9328.lofter.com/) [阿缺](https://aque9328.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://aque9328.lofter.com/) [阿缺](https://aque9328.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://bingzhenmuboluo630.lofter.com/) [冰镇木菠萝](https://bingzhenmuboluo630.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://wuguzaliang437.lofter.com/) [六神五谷](https://wuguzaliang437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://2429331079.lofter.com/) [壹玖捌肆](https://2429331079.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) [Le soleil](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://zhishishi.lofter.com/) [桎莳](https://zhishishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://jajzhzbsks.lofter.com/) [jajzhzbsks](https://jajzhzbsks.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) [红豆汤圆](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://xinyun817.lofter.com/) [同分异构体](https://xinyun817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) [一只狐狸](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://fengxunbaili653.lofter.com/) [风循百里](https://fengxunbaili653.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://shill-alf-diana.lofter.com/) [柒月流火](https://shill-alf-diana.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://chayatea.lofter.com/) [殁芒茶](https://chayatea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://cc529207.lofter.com/) [少女暴君ww](https://cc529207.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://abdiel791591808.lofter.com/) [Abdiel](https://abdiel791591808.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://14718035845.lofter.com/) [木漏れ日。](https://14718035845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) [19241](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	5. 【刺客信条】监考及其段子集（中下）-菜_行过死荫之地

【刺客信条】监考及其段子集（中下）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cc71610)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cb755d9)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【刺客信条】监考及其段子集（中下）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cc0bcc1)

把这几天存在手机里的段子掏了掏，搬家好麻烦啊躺。

  


Ezio推门进来时，内心不禁油然而生一阵淡淡的惆怅。他绝不应该放任Altair布置心理咨询室的，现在这里不仅看起来像监狱，甚至还有点像鬼屋。

被他拽着领子一路拖来的Arno还在试图挣扎，哑着嗓子叫唤：“老师，我真的不需要心理辅导——”

他把Arno扔在椅子上，并毫不意外的发现这把椅子的原本用途应该是刑讯：“Arno啊，”Ezio试图表现得和善一点，“我和Altair，你自己选一个吧。”

“……谢谢老师的热心关怀，Altair老师事务繁忙不应该为我这样的小人物操心。”Arno显然受到了惊吓，遣词造句的方式都开始跑偏。

Ezio不慌不忙，又下了一剂猛药：“Altair可是很看好你的资质，还和你父亲商量过要你留在学校任教。”

Arno终于彻底醒了。

他们展开了一场深入灵魂的交谈，并且没有使用一滴酒精，可喜可贺。

目送Arno的身影消失在合上的门页外，Ezio不由仰头，注视着Altair从角落的房梁上跳下来，笑道：“他完全没有发现你？”

Altair关注的根本不是这个问题：“学校里哪来的酒？”

“呃……”

“你知道。”

“……对。”

Altair无声地瞪着他。

“好吧好吧，”Ezio投降般举起双手，“相信我不说你心中也有答案，有能力有货源最重要的是有胆量在校内走私的——”

“Edward，”Altair沉着脸，极其不爽地冷哼一声，“Connor知不知道这件事？”

好想趁机栽赃啊，Ezio遗憾地摇了摇头，又问：“你打算怎么解决？Connor估计管不住他爷爷。”

Altair重新恢复了面无表情：“叫他家长到学校来。”

Edward的家长？“Jennifer还是Haytham？”

叫家长这项古老的召唤技能一般情况下不会在刺客学校内出现，除非有学生病得要死或者已经身亡。所以当Jennifer见到翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上看书的Edward时，先是松了口气，然后才问道：“他又犯了什么事？”

……姑姑你这个又非常辛酸啊，Connor无声叹气，“爷爷在学校走私烟酒糖茶。”

沉默，Jennifer依然保持着非同寻常的冷静：“我记得我没有留一分零花钱，所有的钱都打到他饭卡里了。”并且饭卡不能提现，他的资金哪来的？

Connor：“……Haytham给的？”

Jennifer嗤之以鼻：“得了吧，他比Edward还穷，圣殿又不发他工资，每个月光是战损就够他头疼的。”

有这么惨？？Connor惊讶地挠了挠脸，转头看向Edward：“爷爷？”

沉迷手中垃圾小说的Edward头都没抬：“什么事？没事不要打扰我看书。”

Connor只好转头去看Jennifer。后者冷冷一笑，开口道：“猜出是谁提供了资金来很容易，只是不知道学校想要什么样的结果？”

Connor努力想了想：“做个合格的学生……？”

Jennifer：“……把人打成脑残来的比较快，你要考虑考虑吗？”

Altair接到处理结果时正在接待隔壁学校的代表。他一目十行地看完对Edward的处罚结果，随手将它转交给了对面的人：“真的不考虑一下将Edward转走？”

Haytham安静地喝了一口茶：“你想看他逼疯我还是我逼疯他？”

Altair站在自家教职员工和学校利益的角度想了想，诚恳道：“我更喜欢他把你们逼到破产。”

“敌对学校破产，这也是我想看到的。”

两人对视一眼，查尔斯搓了搓胳膊上忽然激起的寒毛。

“开个价吧。”

“人口买卖是违反法律的。”

“我这里不存在正当生意，不想出钱就请出门。”

“你不怕我把Shay扣在学校？”

“左右他的学籍在我手里，我不想让他毕业密涅瓦来求也没有用。”

“你对贵校的安保太有信心了。”

“偷东西？你对自己的那些学生有什么误解？”Altair嗤笑，“更不用说，我们新添了很多名教职员工。”

Haytham顿了顿，显然对这个消息感到些许意外：“我以为两人以上才担得起‘多’这个形容。”

“没有你的宝贝儿子我们的师资力量也很雄厚。”

Haytham礼貌地干笑了几声：“贵校有三年没有招收到任何一名新教师了吧，看来最近运气不差。”

“没有你们学校运气好，”Altair皮笑肉不笑，“苟延残喘到现在还没倒闭。”

“这个形容可当不得，论资金短缺……”Haytham意味深长地笑了起来，又在Altair发飙之前转移了话题：“不知道我们是否可以参观一下贵校最近‘雄厚的师资力量’？”

雄厚的师资力量此时正去迎接另一名被骗进来的师资力量。

“这里真是兄弟会学校？”

“有什么不对？”Ezio挑起眉梢，再次拿出照片确认了一下，“Miles？”

“你可以叫我Desmond，”看起来似乎才刚大学毕业的青年紧张地调整了一下背包带，想了想还是忍不住问了：“什么样的学校会在悬崖上？”

Ezio沉默半晌，反问：“谁推荐你来的？”

“没人推荐我来啊，我在报纸上看到招聘信息就打电话来了，报上名字对方就说我过了初试，接下来要过来参加面试……”他越说声音越低，注意到对方的脸色已经难看到天生带笑的眼睛都拯救不回来了，干脆闭嘴，又忍不住怀疑这所学校是不是有什么问题。

难道是拐卖人口的？或者精神病院？

“父母健在？”

“是啊……不过有一段时间没见了。”

“你听没听说过Altair这个名字？”Ezio硬邦邦地问。

“没听说过……这是面试的一部分？”Desmond疑惑地看着他，又忍不住四处张望打量四周，“这个峭壁……学生不会掉下去？”

“掉下去活该。”Ezio没好气地翻了个白眼，完全不明白Altair为什么会招这样一个明显什么都不知道的人回来，再看对方那张脸……除了私生子他想不到第二个解释了！

说来对方好像和自己也有点神似……咳，这不重要。

邵君带着两个抱着作业的学生经过他们时，本来只普通地点了点头，直到她注意到Ezio身后的Desmond，脸上的表情忽然端不住了。

“这是你和Altair的私生子？！”

她太震惊了，以至于连老师这个尊称都忘记加上。

Ezio：“……不，不是。”

Desmond：“……什，什么？”

Desmond还没正式入职，就经历了一次惨无人道的围观。以至于当他走进办公室时，都还有几分惊魂未定心惊胆战。

“这里不会就是那所传说中的……”

“传说中？”Ezio挑起眉梢，心情颇好。“所以你对兄弟会和刺客还是有一定了解的？”

“……我现在辞职还来得及吗？”

“理论上来说你还没有进行正式入职评测，不过你觉得，那位让你来面试的人会轻易放你走？”

“我有四五年没有接受过训练，除了本科职业和调酒什么都不会。”

“本科职业是什么？”

“餐饮管理。”

Ezio：“你走不了了。”

  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)[监考](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%91%E8%80%83)  


  
热度: [174](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cc0bcc1)  
评论: [11](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cc0bcc1)  


  
[2016-10-27](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cc0bcc1)

评论(11)

热度(174)

  1. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) [听取呱声一片yu](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://kafeicha083.lofter.com/) [KATE](https://kafeicha083.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) [梅茶切片](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://chensidemaomi.lofter.com/) [沉思的猫咪](https://chensidemaomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://mujiurfgdsl.lofter.com/) [(•͈◇•͈〃✿)](https://mujiurfgdsl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://zidingxiang190.lofter.com/) [紫丁香](https://zidingxiang190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://zidingxiang190.lofter.com/) [紫丁香](https://zidingxiang190.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) [黑色](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) [黑手套](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) [黑手套](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://yee040506.lofter.com/) [脆皮星人](https://yee040506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) [NaMe看文专用号](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) [一只晟](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) [Tirwe](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://fushengnandeshiqinghuan025.lofter.com/) [半山寒色。](https://fushengnandeshiqinghuan025.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://aque9328.lofter.com/) [阿缺](https://aque9328.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://aque9328.lofter.com/) [阿缺](https://aque9328.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://bingzhenmuboluo630.lofter.com/) [冰镇木菠萝](https://bingzhenmuboluo630.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://wuguzaliang437.lofter.com/) [六神五谷](https://wuguzaliang437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://2429331079.lofter.com/) [壹玖捌肆](https://2429331079.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) [Le soleil](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://zhishishi.lofter.com/) [桎莳](https://zhishishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://jajzhzbsks.lofter.com/) [jajzhzbsks](https://jajzhzbsks.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) [红豆汤圆](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://xinyun817.lofter.com/) [同分异构体](https://xinyun817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) [一只狐狸](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://fengxunbaili653.lofter.com/) [风循百里](https://fengxunbaili653.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://shill-alf-diana.lofter.com/) [柒月流火](https://shill-alf-diana.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://chayatea.lofter.com/) [殁芒茶](https://chayatea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://cc529207.lofter.com/) [少女暴君ww](https://cc529207.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://abdiel791591808.lofter.com/) [Abdiel](https://abdiel791591808.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://14718035845.lofter.com/) [木漏れ日。](https://14718035845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) [19241](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	6. 【AC】监考及其段子集（美食特辑上）-菜_行过死荫之地

【AC】监考及其段子集（美食特辑上）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cf162ca)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cce8cd8)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【AC】监考及其段子集（美食特辑上）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cd7637a)

无法长时间接触电脑的后果就是只能手机写段子，不要嫌弃，嫌弃也没用要被工作压垮了orz。日常嚎叫想吃粮，除了刀什么都吃，救救这颗营养不良的菜吧各位。

  


——————————————————————————————

Altair好不容易送走了互看不顺眼的敌对学校代表，站在楼梯门口琢磨着去看Desmond一眼，就见Ezio快步走来，看见他眼前一亮，拍着他的肩膀说道：“非常明智的决定，Desmond是个好孩子，我迫不及待要和他一起工作了。”

Altair：他还没有经过面试。”不是说已经从家里逃跑好几年了吗，听说是不肯上刺客学校跑去上常青藤，哼。

Ezio不以为然地挥了挥手：“看你那么忙，我就代行了面试，合格合格，还是需要我在什么表格上签字盖章？”

“你做了什么？”他做了什么？？

“聊天嘛，一些面试该做的事，比如从诗词歌赋谈到人生理想，从星星月亮谈到哲学爱情，就像我们当初做的那样。啊，不和你说了，你走开点，我要去帮他办出入卡。”

Altair：“……”

Altair：“他被开除了。”

Desmond没有被开除，他进入了这所古老寄宿制学校的最终腹地，一处挂着闪亮铜器和雪白利器的神秘所在。

他拿起原本放在那里的学生食谱，看了一会儿。

“为什么没人告你们虐待？”

Ezio谨慎地想了想：“有这个想法的大多死了，有这个能力的大多跑了。”

Desmond：“……”

他果然还是进了贼窝吧。

厨房简直什么都缺，不仅缺人，还缺人手。

“新鲜的人手一般按对儿采购，要多少？”

“这个笑话太冷了。”比之前那个Altair的无名指是被冻掉的还冷。

厨房原本的实际掌权者Clay不太开心地撅起嘴。“你不熟悉我的幽默感，这样很不利于我们共同事业的发展。幸好，我们只需要共同努力三天。”

Desmond略带吃惊：“你……你得了不治之症？”

“才不是！！我是要去追寻我的摇滚梦去了！”

Desmond松了口气，又忽然再次大惊失色：“你要走？！”

“放心放心，我只会烤索然无味糕和煮难以下口菜都能在这里混下去，校长先生很好糊弄……咳，很好说话的。”

很好说话个鬼。

Altair简直是世界上最难垃圾的食客。

厨房向来是苦寒之地，只有犯了特定校规的学生才会过来做苦工。Desmond忙到昏头涨脑才能勉强备好一日三餐，幸好这学校看着不够富裕，厨房里的工具倒是一应俱全，让他不至于耽误太长时间。

更幸运的是，在Clay离开后的第三天，他就迎接了一位劳改学生，Edward Kenway。

Desmond着实没有想到学校里还有中老年人（？），甚至不太敢支使对方干活，但Edward比他熟练，推开门转了一圈就系上围裙戴好帽子，看着还真挺像个样子。“小伙儿，今天的食谱是什么？”

“烤牛肉、烩香肠、凯撒沙拉、海鲜浓汤和小面包，甜点是莓果布丁。”Desmond看着他熟门熟路地找出架子开始磨刀，微微松了口气，心想这学校也不是所有人都不靠谱嘛。

“我看看——可以啊，Altair聘你大概是他人生中最正确的一个决定了。”Edward伸长了脖子看他手上的纸张，唰地抽出一把闪闪发光的厚背刀，问到：“牛在哪？”

“……牛肉应该快买回来了。”不需要你去杀牛啊？！

Edward很有自信地笑了笑：“我可不是第一次来厨房帮忙——”

“Desmond！Desmond！快来签收你的牛肉，哎哟，它好像又晕机了！”

Desmond：“……”

他对这所学校的了解还是太浅薄了，他不无深刻地认识到这一点。

幸好有Edward的帮助，直升机快递来的牛成功变成了牛肉。Desmond无话可说，只能默默和他一起解牛，将整个学校的牛肉按批次分好调味。这已经够累了，可怕的是与此同时Edward还在旁边蹿撮他：“把最垃圾的肉给Altair。”

“他不在这里吃……你想我丢了工作吗？”

Edward嗤笑：“别说好肉坏肉了，那家伙连肉的种类都分不清，你把牛眼打碎了端给他，他都能面不改色的吃下去。”说完，又愤愤地加了两句，“他根本不配得到厨师的服务！Connor就是被他和Haytham带坏的，两个垃圾，全天下的校长都不是好东西。”

Desmond张了张嘴，他既不认识Altair也不认识他口中的Haytham，Connor也只见过两次，想要接话最好就换个话题，比如：“你对食物很有研究？”

“那当然，”Edward洋洋得意，“我也算是英国人里的一朵奇……嘿，你干嘛！”

“从英国人手里抢救晚饭。”Desmond严肃说道。

事实证明Desmond的担心并不多于，Edward空长了一张美食家的嘴，除了对Desmond批评挑刺根本做不了耍到以外的其他事情！

Desmond有点心累：“Kenway先生，能麻烦你对……香肠做一些造型吗？”

“什么造型？”Edward的兴致果然被迅速挑了起来。

“……帆船？”

Edward的刀工的确精湛，但全校师生香肠剩下的边角余料都被他带走卖给晚餐没吃饱的人了。

Desmond郑重将他列入了厨房黑名单。顺带一提，Connor也是这份黑名单的一员，他对香料的不敏感程度让Desmond深深怀疑他是怎么通过毒物测验的。

Desmond迎来了他第二个在这劳动改造的问题学生。他实在不知道怎么处理，便决定像个真正的老师那样对他的灵魂进行改造。

“这锅汤要加什么？”

“糖，香料，还有一切美好的味道。”

Arno：“……”

Arno Victor Dorian，一个多情的痴情的绝情的无情的人，正抚慰伤痕。

所以当Desmond问他“你犯了什么事”时，他万分忧郁的回答：“和女朋友分手了。”

Desmond：分手竟然要记过？？

Arno：“她转去圣殿贵族学校了……我再也看不到她了……她也不肯理我了……她说她是圣殿骑士，而我是刺客……”语声甚怆。

Desmond理解地拍了拍他的肩膀：“本来我以为我女朋友是圣殿骑士，后来她告诉我她是刺客埋伏在这里的间谍，结果后来别人又告诉我她背叛了刺客……”神情甚悲。

两人惺惺相惜地对视一眼，Desmond拿出一瓶朗姆酒，问他：“要喝吗？”

Arno疯狂摇头：“我不敢了我不敢了我不敢了Altair老师你放过我吧你让我去擦雕像擦武器擦护甲我都心甘情愿绝无二话更无怨言。”

Desmond：“……”

这学校果然还是有问题的吧，Altair是不是私藏了什么刑具电击器啊？？？

闻到Arno身上飘来的酒香时，Altair的脸色瞬间阴沉了下来。幸好Ezio拉了他一把，给了Arno一个酒精检测的机会。

“0.1，没超标诶。”Ezio也有点惊奇，他其实已经做好叫救护车的准备了。

“这是做甜点时洒在身上的我真的没喝！”Arno就差指着怀表发誓了，生怕Altair不肯相信。

“乖，乖，”Ezio非常和蔼，“这不是挺好，小伙子戒酒了，能成大事。”

Arno在Altair的阴影中后退，再后退，恨不得扔下百八十个烟雾弹就跑。但在他动手之前，Altair就挥了挥手，示意他可以走了。

Arno放下盘子，跑得比期末测验还快。Ezio拿起盘子上的甜点，意味深长地说道：“美食，真是治愈心灵的利器，不是吗？”

Altair不太想回答他。他不认为事情必须要酒精才能解决，但也不希望是靠食物这种东西解决的。

这所学校都要跟着Ezio学坏了。

“玩物丧志。”他觉得他应该去厨房视察。

Ezio叹气：“甜点师也是不错的掩护身份？”

Altair：“……”

邵君：要论糊弄Altair老师，Ezio老师要是称第二，肯定没人敢称第一。

敢的也会被Ezio老师捅死。

说到Altair的美食准则，Ezio也非常头疼，因为。

——Altair的美食准则就是不准有准则。人类不应该享受食物，填饱肚子是唯一的目的和要务。

Ezio对此痛苦万分，每每看着Altair面无表情的享用珍馐，无论是差评还是赞叹都统统没有，仿佛手里的餐刀切的不是食物而是什么实验室里的小白兔，那个场景太让厨师心碎，他都快要被心爱的餐馆拉黑了。更不用说当他带什么珍惜食材回家时，Altair那个嫌弃的表情……他经常需要打一架才能平息自己的怒火。

所以，当发现Desmond的手艺是真的还算上台面时，Ezio简直想为自己的新同事送上十二响的礼炮。

他对Altair最大的不满的就是他苦行僧一样的生活，现在终于顺理成章地将人生幸福的根源移交给靠谱之人，不由欣慰万分，短短两天时间，学校里的气氛就彻底改变，四处洋溢着堪比过年的欢声笑语，这一切都是美食的力量啊。

除了Altair。他还在自己贫瘠的城堡里不肯冒头。

他大概需要把更趁手的牡蛎刀才能把Altair从贝壳里挖出来。

四处都是轻松愉快犹如醇酒的愉快气氛，Altair感觉自己已经被篡位了。

而且Ezio还坚持要求在学校吃饭。

他非常不爽，但没法拒绝。

他盯着盘子，盘子也盯着他，托着自己上面的食物嘲笑他。他抬头看向食堂里的学生，学生中没有人敢直视他，只有Ezio坐在他身边，笑吟吟地望着他。Connor坐在另一侧，正在对换和Edward的盘子，以查看他有没有带什么违禁物品进来。Desmond则远远地坐在桌子的另一端，不知道该用什么样的表情等待他的反应，干脆板着脸不说话，看起来真的很像Altair和Ezio的……近亲。

Altair无声地叹了口气，“用餐吧，各位。”

“感觉怎么样？”Ezio拿着蘸满果酱的面包，凑到Altair嘴边。众人习以为常，俱都面不改色，只有Desmond吓了一跳，脸上的表情微妙地纠结了起来。不知道他有没有看自己和自己相亲相爱的诡异感。

Altair很想说不要随便议论食物，但他只是咬了一口面包，然后皱眉：“太甜。”

“有吗？”Ezio也咬了一口，评价道：“和我母亲的配方差不太多，Desmond真是有天分，就像你一样。”

Desmond虎躯一震：你们两个调情不要扯上我啊！

Altair：“……你太喜欢这些食物和没用的装饰什么的了。”

“你不喜欢？”Ezio这句话纯粹是废话，他已经下定决心，要把Altair从自虐的泥潭里拽出，带着他一起寻欢作乐……啊不对，一起同甘共苦。

没想到Altair看了他一眼，淡淡说道：“喜欢。”

Ezio意外地挑起眉梢。

“谁让我喜欢你呢。”

“……”

Connor端着盘子，默不作声地撤退了。当老师就是有这点好处，当你的前老师现同事在你面前秀恩爱时，你可以不用怀念你的武器，而选择礼貌地带着自己东西走人。

  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)[监考](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%91%E8%80%83)  


  
热度: [143](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cd7637a)  
评论: [18](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cd7637a)  


  
[2016-11-05](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cd7637a)

评论(18)

热度(143)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://kusedecha.lofter.com/) [一杯茶](https://kusedecha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://eryueganxiang.lofter.com/) [楼楠](https://eryueganxiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) [听取呱声一片yu](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) [梅茶切片](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://mujiurfgdsl.lofter.com/) [(•͈◇•͈〃✿)](https://mujiurfgdsl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) [黑手套](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) [黑手套](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) [黑框眼镜](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) [NaMe看文专用号](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) [Tirwe](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://fushengnandeshiqinghuan025.lofter.com/) [半山寒色。](https://fushengnandeshiqinghuan025.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://wuguzaliang437.lofter.com/) [六神五谷](https://wuguzaliang437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) [Le soleil](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://kkkksm.lofter.com/) [K三条灯](https://kkkksm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://bingxuebig.lofter.com/) [冰雪big](https://bingxuebig.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) [Honoka_](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) [Honoka_](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://15589814720.lofter.com/) [昵称好难起啊](https://15589814720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) [红豆汤圆](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://imfuckinglovely.lofter.com/) [imfuckinglovely](https://imfuckinglovely.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) [野鸦椿](https://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) [19241](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) [若初若兒](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) [噩梨](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) [噩梨](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://laure791.lofter.com/) [estel](https://laure791.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) [一v一](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) [唐小妹的茶](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://fuckaroundeverything.lofter.com/) [FUCAROUNDEVERYTHIN](https://fuckaroundeverything.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://lookmeintheeyes.lofter.com/) [绛藻](https://lookmeintheeyes.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://m2899.lofter.com/) [麓野山荒](https://m2899.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://m2899.lofter.com/) [麓野山荒](https://m2899.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) [麦田里的麦狸](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	7. 【AC】监考及其段子集（美食特辑中）-菜_行过死荫之地

【AC】监考及其段子集（美食特辑中）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_da9c26f)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d441449)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【AC】监考及其段子集（美食特辑中）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d76cd00)

想脑洞，这件事， 根本，没办法，停下来……

OOC且三观倾塌，po主只是想吃东西想到发疯而已……好想嫁给莱克特博士_(:з」∠)_

————————————————————————————————

“Desmond！这边，这边！”

Desmond见过Evie几面，但不怎么熟悉。这是一位冷静睿智的女性，成绩身手样样出色，属于Altair一心想要发展成长期教师的那一员，但对Desmond来说，他们之间有一个小小的问题。

“乖孩子，你真聪明！”

和一只别人家的狗同名的感觉真的太奇怪了。

Evie也就算了，最无奈的是Jacob那家伙竟然还能弄混他们两个，这种程度的智商到底是怎么活到现在的？

“Desmond！这边，这边！”

Desmond打定主意当做没有听见。

“Desmond！Desmond Miles！回头啊喂！”

……好吧，这次还真是叫他。

两个鬼鬼祟祟的身影鬼鬼祟祟地将Desmond拽入角落。Desmond不太习惯这种密谋般的氛围，挠着头问道：“有事？”

这对双胞胎姐弟慎重地点了点头。

“这个月，”Evie缓缓道：“是个有重大事件的月份。”

Jacob握拳。

Desmond回忆了一下校历，不记得自己有看见什么写在明面上的大事，这更危险，因为这样一来，他们嘴里的重大事件很可能是背着Altair做的。

Desmond只想安静的打工而已，他决定在对方泄露秘密之前拒绝他们：“对不起，这个月我有个表婶家的三舅舅的小侄女的好朋友来，实在没时间。”

Evie下意识花了三秒捋清关系，才发现并没有这个必要：“你应该听听我们要做什么再下决定。”

Jacob点头。

“你们……”Desmond缓缓地说，“不止你们两个吧，全校多少人参与其中？”

“所有人。这是一项比现任最老的教师还古老的传统。”

“Altair不知道。”

“咳，对。”

Desmond抹了把脸：“他执教的前几年你们也这么干过？”

Evie默默摇头。Jacob抖了一抖。

到底是谁给你们的勇气要在今年作死！

这个问题当然并不需要回答。被强行带去秘密据点的Desmond全程都有点生无可恋。

“狩猎季……”他无奈地揉了揉头：“真会玩啊你们。”

穿着猎装，系着长靴，戴着手套的Ezio拍了拍手，高兴道：“人都来齐了？”

同样盛装出席的邵君举了举烛台，庄严点头。

“很好，我们静悄悄的去森林，不要声响，不要火光。”

正蹲在地上搓弓弦的Connor抬头看了他们一眼：“真的不留几个人装装样子？”这半学期学校可是全封闭式的，人全走了只留Altair一个，大概只有死人会发现不了。

Ezio胸有成竹：“放心，他今天肯定醒不过来。”

一时间所有人都看了过来，眼神十分微妙。

“你下了什么迷魂药？”Edward永远是敢问敢答的那一个。

“烈酒，人世间最美好的良药。”Ezio摸摸下巴，想了想又补充了一句：“保险起见，我也补了药剂。”

众人：“……”

“如果你们好奇——”

邵君：“没人想知道。”

Arno：“以后Altair老师是不是就不会揪着我喝没喝酒这个问题不放了？”

Ezio：“不会。”

Arno长舒一口气。

“他会让这所学校再也看不到酒精。”

众人：“……”

为了没有酒精的未来生活，这次狩猎必须打够本！

Desmond：“所以到底为什么一定要瞒着Altair！！”这活动听起来又非法又刺客有什么不好的？！

“你不知道啊，”Evie挠挠下巴，有点歉意自己没说清楚，“Altair老师是动保人士啊。”

“……啥？”

“UBM动物保护联合协会里还有他挂名的元老职位。”

“等等……”

“据说他很有希望成为中部地区分部的会长。”邵君补充。

“……”

“Altair老师就是这样，要么就不做，要么肯定要求自己做到最好，他对学生的要求也是这样，”她耸耸肩，“所以大家才生活得这么艰难。有必要这么惊讶？”

Desmond：“Altair知道了真的不会和Ezio翻脸分手吗。”

Evie：“呃……”

邵君：“不会。”

这回连Evie的眼神都有些奇异了。

“人性，”Desmond表示，“真是复杂。”

“爱情，”邵君耸肩，“通常是没有人性的。”

人类对于美味的追寻也同样没有人性。“真正的贪食者，”著名美食哲学家萨瓦兰这样写道，“和征服者一样，是绝不会为痛苦所触动的。”

无论是谁的痛苦。

“这里竟然有我们以外的人盗猎！”Ezio一拍树干，目中全是杀气：“寻找线索，开始追踪，一个都不能漏！”

学生们肃声应和：“是！”

连Connor也异常重视，积极教导大家设置可以困住人的大型陷阱。Desmond身为教师们最后的良知，简直不知道应不应该阻止这些人。

“这是守护属于学校的领土。”Connor如是说。

好有道理，Desmond记得校史上记载方圆上千公顷的山林土地都是刺客学校的，但是，“就这么杀人不好吧。”

“没有佣金，的确很亏。”Edward赞同。

不他不是这个意思。算了他为什么要和这群人讲道理，他们的信条还是万事皆允呢。

盗猎……不是，追寻盗猎者的活动持续了整整半个月。当然，这么盛大的屠杀不可能一直死死瞒着Altair，在知道是打击盗猎以后，他就颇为积极地参与了进来，提供了不少让人心惊胆战的方案。

但连Ezio都不知道的是，Altair早就知道他们一开始是出去干嘛的了。

当Altair站在厨房门边，幽幽指出这几天的晚餐都是野生禽类的时候，Desmond险些把刀吓掉。

Edward不是说他连牛肉和牛眼都分不清吗大骗子！

“肌肉纤维的差异是无法改变的，”Altair抱着胳膊，站在台阶上俯视他，“给你个机会，交代吧。”

“……我们慎重选择了不是保护动物的那些。”Desmond欲哭无泪，这叫什么事，他一个后勤人员，为什么既要在现实中背锅，又要在责任上背锅。

“主谋都有谁？”

Desmond有点犹豫。虽然邵君说得肯定，但万一Altair真的气昏了头……

“算了，”Altair捏了捏鼻梁，“除了那几个肆意妄为胆大包天怙恶不悛的，没有人敢组织这样的活动。”

这绝对是生气了吧，Desmond第一次在Altair的一句话里听到这么多修饰词。“Altair……”

他抬手止住他的话：“不用为他们辩解了。整整五天——”

不不不请千万再拯救一下：“……之后在森林还有一次庆祝反盗猎成功的野餐，你要不要……也来？”

Altair：“你在开玩笑。”

“我们可以自备干粮，”Desmond解释，“然后采点蘑菇什么的。”

Desmond的馊主意迎来了全校师生一次胆战心惊的庆祝野餐。

“可以钓鱼吗？一定可以钓鱼吧！！”Jacob惨嚎。

“小心Altair老师把你丢下去喂鱼。”Evie没好气地翻了个白眼。

“难道我们真的只能做一次采蘑菇的小白帽？”Arno看了看自己的兜帽，蓝的。

“别想了，珍惜野生植物也在Altair老师的关注名单上，你看你敢不敢动。”

“那我们到底来这里做什么？”

邵君：“平衡外来侵略物种。”

众人：“？？？”

她指了指旁边的一摞小册子，解释道：“这是Altair老师编写的可捕捞生物图鉴，大家按图索骥，争取开发新型美食，发现的多期末还给加分，如果不幸被毒死还送丧葬费。”

“这东西能吃？？？”

“能吃。”

“这玩意能吃？！？！？！”

“能吃。”

“这……算了我不应该问你，这怎么可能能吃！！！”

Edward耸了耸肩：“能吃啊，吃了还会产生幻觉，激爽。”

Connor摆着冷脸：“爷爷，请不要在这个季节脱到只剩裤子还想下水。”

与此同时，Ezio正和Altair一起观赏野生火鸡。

“这是阿基里斯曾经放养在这的，”Altair说道，一边轻轻拂开眼前垂落的树叶，“每年的火鸡也是它们提供的。”

Ezio若有所思地看了他一眼，“你打算今天加一餐？”

“它们最近繁殖的有点快。”吃的又很多。

“没有犒劳的附加含义？”

“山鸡、灰兔和鹌鹑？”

Ezio干笑了两声：“……我们慎重选择了不是保护动物的那些。”

Altair：“呵呵。”

火鸡：“咕咕。”

他只好在他的瞪视下举起双手：“好吧好吧。可是狩猎也算是一项学校传统——”

“以后都去杀人。”盗猎者多得是，还不用区分时间季节。

“人肉又不能吃。”Ezio兴致缺缺，火鸡也不过是那个样子。

Altair无奈地，缓慢地，叹了口气：“其实。”

“嗯？”

“这座森林还出产松露，利比亚种。”

“……！！！”

那一瞬间，Ezio的眼睛简直和炽烈的阳光一样璀璨。

“松露火鸡有那么好吃？”最近看了不少哲学美食著作的Altair有点郁闷。

“不要看不起食物的美味，”他攥住他的手指，微笑着吻了吻他的指尖，“和它所代表的含义。”

爱情，正如这白色的根瘤菌一样，淡淡的酸，却温柔芬芳。

Altair：“……”

Altair：“你动作太大，把火鸡都惊跑了。”

  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)[监考](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%91%E8%80%83)  


  
热度: [140](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d76cd00)  
评论: [12](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d76cd00)  


  
[2016-12-29](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d76cd00)

评论(12)

热度(140)

  1. [](https://liwei718.lofter.com/) [栗尾](https://liwei718.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://kusedecha.lofter.com/) [一杯茶](https://kusedecha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://nininene.lofter.com/) [玛琳珍](https://nininene.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) [听取呱声一片yu](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) [梅茶切片](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://mujiurfgdsl.lofter.com/) [(•͈◇•͈〃✿)](https://mujiurfgdsl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://gujiu971.lofter.com/) [顾玖](https://gujiu971.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) [NaMe看文专用号](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) [Tirwe](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://fushengnandeshiqinghuan025.lofter.com/) [半山寒色。](https://fushengnandeshiqinghuan025.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://tyjqy.lofter.com/) [庭棠—今天莲尘结婚了吗？](https://tyjqy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) [Le soleil](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://shizangbushizang494.lofter.com/) [是藏不是藏](https://shizangbushizang494.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://kkkksm.lofter.com/) [K三条灯](https://kkkksm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://bingxuebig.lofter.com/) [冰雪big](https://bingxuebig.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) [Honoka_](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) [Honoka_](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://aegrum.lofter.com/) [Il Padrino](https://aegrum.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://snowand.lofter.com/) [黑月月自闭中](https://snowand.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) [晞☆小号](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://zhuimingjian.lofter.com/) [宝剑与黑鹰](https://zhuimingjian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) [19241](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) [若初若兒](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://laure791.lofter.com/) [estel](https://laure791.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://5200209tomhiddleston.lofter.com/) [极寒草垛](https://5200209tomhiddleston.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) [一v一](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) [唐小妹的茶](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://buckitty.lofter.com/) [emmmmmm](https://buckitty.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://quarter10.lofter.com/) [Q uarter](https://quarter10.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://quarter10.lofter.com/) [Q uarter](https://quarter10.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://lookmeintheeyes.lofter.com/) [绛藻](https://lookmeintheeyes.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://m2899.lofter.com/) [麓野山荒](https://m2899.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	8. 【AC】监考及其段子集（圣殿特辑）-菜_行过死荫之地

【AC】监考及其段子集（圣殿特辑）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_df63e86)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_dc3000c)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【AC】监考及其段子集（圣殿特辑）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_dcd79c3)

为什么没人告诉我有好几章标题都手癌了（嚎啕）

警告，这章超神经病且OOOOOOC，发出来我大概要被圣殿查水表了，大家记得去阿不思的狗捞我……以及我的cp观正发生改变，故顺手做个调查，我要是把SH和HS的肉放同一本小料里会被打吗？做两本好麻烦啊……

————————————————————————

罗伯特·德·塞布尔：“今天没有你们的晚饭，统统滚去禁闭室。”

罗德里戈·波吉亚：“愚昧的下等人，自杀是你们最应该学习的技术。”

劳雷亚诺·德·托雷斯-阿亚拉：“全是无用之人的苟延残喘，你们让我失望至极。”

弗朗索瓦-托马斯·日耳曼：“这样的水平，你们就应该随着旧的秩序一起毁灭。”

马克斯韦尔·罗斯：“这所垃圾学校真是无聊，就没有更可爱一些的男孩子吗。”

Haytham Kenway：“……”

他多么希望圣殿学校也是缺乏师资力量的。和这样的一群人共事真是想成功都难。更不用说他们个个把“野心”一词写在脸上，盯着他校长的位置虎视眈眈，就差在学校中公然暗杀了。当然，这不是说他们没做过，只是都被Haytham化解掉了而已。毕竟在这所学校，只有Haytham一个正常人。

“世界应由少数人统治！”

“有些人不配得到教育，他们只比猪高一个等级！”

“只有精英和贵族才应该受到尊重！”

“贵族已经腐烂了，只有创造新的秩序才能改变这一切！”

“什么时候开设戏剧选修啊，再不开我就跳槽了。”

你的画风怎么总是和其他人不一样，虽然这并不能给他带来安慰。

“我们这次要讨论的不是学生有多垃圾，”Haytham面无表情，“而是和刺客学校一年一度的联谊运动会的举办问题。”

“把刺客们都干掉就不用举办运动会了。”罗伯特冷哼。

Haytham扯出一个假笑：“请？”

众人没声了。一群只会喊口号的蠢蛋，别说能打的了连个能干活的都没有，每到这时，Haytham都万分希望时间过得再快一点，让他能把学生们提拔上来接替他们。到时候把校长的位置扔给德拉塞尔家的那个孩子，他就出门云游四海。

多么美好的未来啊，他现在就指着这个活了。

“首先是运动会的举办时间，”仿佛知道不会有人提出什么有建设性的提议一般，Haytham习以为常地指挥自己的校长助理将早已印好的文件分发下去，“也就是下个月月初——”

“咦，”每次开会都装睡的罗斯突然坐直了身体，指着文件夹上的图片问道，“这是谁？”

Haytham心中油然而生几分不好的预感。他拿起文件，斟酌着说道：“这应该是刺客学校这一届的优秀毕业生，Evie Frye……”

他观察着罗斯的表情。

“……和Jacob Frye。”

他的双眼猛地一亮，他的心中猛地一沉。

Haytham有生以来，第一次开始考虑要不要做掉自己的同僚。学校里有个变态做老师已经够丢人了，他不想丢人丢到刺客学校去！

身为一个法国人，日耳曼一眼就看穿了这场景代表的意义，他早就看罗斯不顺眼，此时更是哼笑道：“你可以跳槽了。”

跳槽过去干什么？搞出师生恋掉的还是圣殿的声望。

“这就是你的狭隘了，”罗斯一本正经地双手抱胸，看着竟然难得有些人模人样，“师生恋怎么了？怎！么！了！小男孩不可爱吗！”

Haytham：“……”

罗德里戈：“可爱呀。”

Haytham：“…………”

托雷斯：“嗤，你们这些人，小男孩怎么可能有小女孩可爱。”

罗伯特：“就是，就是。还有女扮男装……”

Haytham：“………………”

滚出我的学校啊你们！！！！！

他冷静地扔开被自己团城一团的文件，拿出自己最严厉的眼神来瞪着他们：“上周安排的课堂笔记有几个人写完了？”

众人：“……”

罗德里戈：“我写完了。”

Haytham：“让儿子代笔不算，谢谢。不，女儿也不行。”

解散教职员工会议，Haytham身心俱疲地叹了口气。他拿起自己的茶壶，正打算享受一会难得的清净，忽然听到门外传来脚步声和敲门声。

他心情不太明媚地放下了茶杯：“进来。”

Shay推开门，有点局促地摸了摸鼻子：“我打扰到您了吗，老师？”

Haytham欣慰地舒了口气，幸好不是那群老不死，再看见他们他真的要暴起杀人了：“当然没有。有什么事？先进来。”

Shay规规矩矩地在长桌另一端坐下，双手放在膝盖上，垂着头说道：“我很抱歉……”

Haytham看着他。

Haytham看着他一丝不苟扎起的头发。他挺直的脊背和紧绷的背带，他微微泛红的膝盖和他裹着长袜的小腿。

他忽然感到一丝绝望。

“老师？”

“怎么了……”Haytham觉得自己也许还有救，毕竟对方一看就是来认错的。

他不喜欢坏学生。

“我把卡罗尔助教的腿打折了，”Shay小声说道。

“原因？”

“……没有原因。”

他也不喜欢撒谎的学生。

“你来我这里是希望得到原谅吗？”

“不是，”Shay咳嗽了两声，“我希望您把我从中学部调走，因为再看见卡罗尔助教，我一定会把他三条腿都打断的。”

Haytham：“……”

他指挥Shay先去关个禁闭，然后开始打电话。五个电话打下来，他已经了解事情的全部始末。

他抽出一张辞退函，一边填上卡罗尔的名字，一边给食堂打电话：“送两份晚餐去禁闭室。”

“……记录显示那里只有一名学生？”以及关禁闭不给饭吃不是英国的优良传统？您这样打破规矩罗伯特老师可能会闹哦。

“另一份是我的。”他扔开话筒，去他的规矩。

禁闭室就是间普通的小黑屋，虽然前身曾经是地牢，墙砖上还带着铁环、镣铐与斑斑点点的不明痕迹，但它现在就是个空荡荡的房间，放着一张桌子一把椅子，视情况需要而点蜡烛。

Shay没接到抄校规的惩罚，但这里依然点起了成排的蜡烛，火红，温暖，如星辰在暮色闪耀。

他看看坐在桌子对面的Haytham，又看看桌子上放置的菜肴，猜测道：“卡罗尔家族向学校施压要秘密处理掉我？”除了断头饭他想不出别的理由。

“不是。”

“哪部分不是？开除？”

“哪部分都不是，他已经被开除了，”Haytham拿起酒杯看了看，似乎在考察学校的后勤人员有没有偷懒，“诽谤校长和学生只有这一个下场。”

Shay意识到对方已经知道了真相，不由有些尴尬地清了清嗓子：“是我太莽撞了，老师您也不用请我吃饭吧，还这么……”他想了想，“丰盛。”

刺客和圣殿的饭菜真说不上哪个更垃圾一点。或者说，没有更，只有最。

“我们只是恰巧一起在这里吃饭，”Haytham抖开餐巾，“绝对没有其他附加含义。”

Shay只好拿起餐叉，挑了挑烛芯，开玩笑一般说道：“有点像烛光晚餐。如果不是老师您，我会以为您喜欢我呢。”

Haytham的手停在了半空：“这是个天大的误会。”

他划过餐盘里的牛肉，缓缓说道：“可是我喜欢您啊，老师。”

  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[圣殿骑士](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9C%A3%E6%AE%BF%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[监考](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%91%E8%80%83)  


  
热度: [145](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_dcd79c3)  
评论: [21](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_dcd79c3)  


  
[2017-01-17](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_dcd79c3)

评论(21)

热度(145)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [幸运E](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) [听取呱声一片yu](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://qianghei.lofter.com/) [晨曦](https://qianghei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xiaoxiaohuiyi.lofter.com/) [纪瓯](https://xiaoxiaohuiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://fuguoz.lofter.com/) [Jamer ⑨](https://fuguoz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://liangrubaizhou537.lofter.com/) [亮如白昼](https://liangrubaizhou537.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) [NaMe看文专用号](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) [楸锦](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://fushengnandeshiqinghuan025.lofter.com/) [半山寒色。](https://fushengnandeshiqinghuan025.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) [Tirwe](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://aque9328.lofter.com/) [阿缺](https://aque9328.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://aque9328.lofter.com/) [阿缺](https://aque9328.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://bingzhenmuboluo630.lofter.com/) [冰镇木菠萝](https://bingzhenmuboluo630.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://shuang0qiu.lofter.com/) [霜萩](https://shuang0qiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) [Honoka_](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) [Honoka_](https://guyanjiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yitiaoxianyushuilitang.lofter.com/) [一条咸鱼水里躺](https://yitiaoxianyushuilitang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://1282402100.lofter.com/) [绿豆杀包](https://1282402100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://chayatea.lofter.com/) [殁芒茶](https://chayatea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) [野鸦椿](https://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://84309528.lofter.com/) [秦头痛](https://84309528.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://shengdianqishiyazhoufenbudatuanzhang.lofter.com/) [圣殿骑士亚洲分部大团长](https://shengdianqishiyazhoufenbudatuanzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://cc529207.lofter.com/) [少女暴君ww](https://cc529207.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://14718035845.lofter.com/) [木漏れ日。](https://14718035845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) [若初若兒](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) [噩梨](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) [噩梨](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://alveawesland.lofter.com/) [鲸鱼投手A号机](https://alveawesland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://ninashan.lofter.com/) [shan](https://ninashan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://anyiruoyu.lofter.com/) [阿影](https://anyiruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) [小罐猹，大师作](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://sirenshi.lofter.com/) [虚允](https://sirenshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) [一v一](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://1318160544.lofter.com/) [燕陌城](https://1318160544.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) [唐小妹的茶](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/) [anniewang2001](https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




End file.
